Death Of My Love
by Dark Kora
Summary: Kagome has died and Inuyasha is lost to the world... What is Inuyasha thinking now? What will he do? Find out here in Death Of My Love...
1. Chapter 1

_Death of my Love_

_That was just it; I couldn't take the pain any longer, thinking about everything we've done together. It hurt too much to think strait now that she was gone...no I can't think that way, she is still here with me... Even as I held the small glowing orb, I felt her fingers run down my cheek and I leaned into that warmth that was splayed in her palm. I then felt tears come down my cheeks that I've never felt in a long time since my mother died... "Why?" I asked her, even though I knew the truth behind that question. I didn't care; I just wanted to hear her voice... _

_"Because..." She said, "...I had to keep them from killing you, I couldn't bear the thought of your death. I-" I interrupted her by yelling, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT DEATH! I WANT YOU BACK! Can't you see that?! DEATH can come and get me for all I care as long as I can be with you!" _

_Tears still streamed down my face and I could still sense her presence as she ran into my arms and said, "STOP IT! You don't want it, don't say that! You're not going to die like that because I won't let it happen to you!" I could feel her arms wrap themselves around me and I wrapped mine around her to find out if I can touch her and I was able to so I tightened my grip in our embrace. I looked down at her, satisfied that I could see her face and her deep, dark, chocolate eyes like I wanted as those gorgeous eyes stared back at me with tears of her own._

_Right then, I grabbed her chin and brought my mouth down on her soft lips as I inhaled her scent on my breathe, loving the way she taste as I kissed her and she kissed me back with longing and passion. I've never known how a ghost's lips felt, I hate to say that word but I had to admit, but her lips were wonderful. After awhile, we broke apart, panting, I smirked at her and she laughed, but then the air felt heavy around her and my smiled disappeared as I said, "You know you want to live again, to be with me and to raise our children with me and if I could do anything to take back your death, I would do it..." I looked at the glowing orb, "Which reminds me..." _

_Looking at her, I held the jewel up to her and said, "This grant any wish right?" She nodded, but was about to say something and I interrupted her, "Then I can wish you back to life in your real body-" She interrupted me this time and said, "No, that cannot bring me back, Inuyasha. I was born of that jewel in your hands and the jewel can't do it, which is the only wish it can't grant. I'm sorry...-" _

_I burst into anger, "You said it would grant any wish I desire, why won't it grant me you?! I don't want anyone else! Is that so difficult, enough for the jewel to understand?! I won't be able to stand myself without you here by my side!" She looked away from me trying to hide the tears that were pouring down her cheeks, and I cursed each tear that fell down her face as she walked over to our tree. "I love you! Don't you want to stay with me, Kagome?! Just tell me what I can do to get you back and I'll do it!" I then walked up to her and grabbed her arms and made her look at me with complete seriousness. She shook her head at me and said, "I'm not letting you die trying to bring me back, Inuyasha! Just forget about us, it's over, I'm dead, can't that give you enough courage to move on already?!" _

_I didn't want that between us and I grabbed her chin and tilted it until she was looking at me, "I will not move on until I get you and I won't let you talk me out of this, now tell me how to bring you back to life... Please?" I gave her my most intament look that always got her flustered and this time she flustered more then when she was alive and she started to studder, "I-i-i-inuyasha-Y-y-you-know-I-i-i-J-j-just-can't- let-you do it Inuyasha, I won't tell you, not even if you try to kiss me..." Just then, an idea popped into my head and I immediately took into action, "Well I'm just going to have to go get into trouble with anything and get dangerously hurt...__" _

_At__ that moment, Kagome stepped in front of me and said, "No! You won't do that if I'm here! A-and if you don't stop what you're doing then I'll get Sango to stop you..." I sighed and said, "Um, Kagome, I see one problem with that... Sango doesn't know that you're, you know, *Dead* and if she finds out then it won't be pretty let's just put it at that..." That's when she went wide-eyed and look back at him and said, "Oh shit, how are we going to explain this to her?! None of them knows I'm *DEAD* and that is horrible enough! I…" She looked like she was ready to cry. Rushing to her side I tried to comfort her the best I could, smoothing her hair out and murmuring calm words._

"it's okay, Kagome... Everything will be okay, don't worry about telling Sango cause we will deal with that later when we talk to them..." I sighed, "But right now...What I want is to have you in my arms again and you are not letting me bring you back... Why?" Kagome looked at me and answered, "I knew the reaction that you would have had if I told you... I didn't want you to die because of something that couldn't be changed and I knew that I wasn't coming back..."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Death of my Love_**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

_She started to cry again and I wanted to hold her so bad, but I held back and said, "Right now nothing matters to me except you, Kagome... I want you and I am going on this adventure to get you back and you can't stop me.. you know that..." Kagome said nothing, but I knew what she was thinking... and I couldn't get her to change her mind as she said, "You can't go...I am not going to allow you to go to a place that you won't survive and I am not going to let you die, I love you too much..." _

_That was when she leaned toward me and kissed me... I felt the kiss and at that moment I thought of every single feature that she had before she died, the way she felt in my arms and I couldn't handle it anymore... "Kagome stop...please..." Tears started to streak down my face and she stopped to look at me, she tried to wipe away the tears only to find out that she couldn't and that she faded a little every time she tried to touch me. _

_She had started to become sad once more...then she sighed, "Alright...Inuyasha, I will help you but I want you to be careful because there is not much I can do with begin dead and all...*sigh but the first thing I have to do is let the others know..." I looked at her with concern, "Are you sure?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded.. She looked so sad and I wanted to make it go away but I knew we had to do this. _

_So I walked back to the village and met up with the gang, Kagome, in her ghost form had hid behind a tree so no one would notice her. We had already planned out how we were going to tell them and decided that it was time. As the gang noticed me, a little fox demon, with orange hair and teal eyes,dressed in his usual clothes, named Shippo had jumped up on my shoulder and said, "Hey Inuyasha, took you long enough, and where is Kagome? I thought she was with you or did you push her away and make her go to her home on the other side of the well?" _

_Hearing her name come out of Shippo's mouth, I heard Kagome sob a little and I had almost broke, but instead, I just picked him off my shoulder and put him in my arms. He looked a little confused and asked, "What's going on? What happened to Kagome?" At that Sango, wearing a battle uniform with brown hair and dark chocolate eyes, and Miroku wearing a black and purple robe with purple eyes, look up at the same time in confusion... _

_Sango then asks, "What's happened with Kagome, Inuyasha?" I sigh with my head down and dread telling them, but musters all my courage in to what I say next, "Guys, Kagome and I were in a fight with some demons and I got hurt badly... Kagome she tried all her might to get rid of them and it was awhile before we defeated them... Naraku showed up to with the jewel almost whole and Kagome and me fought him in the condition we were in and I had fallen down from the previous battle..." _

_Tears streamed down and face and I began to shake uncontrollably as I revealed the next part... "Naraku had shot out one of his tentacles towards me and... and... Kagome had gotten in the way and was hurt bad...too bad...then Kagome looked at me and said 'Goodbye Inuyasha... I love you...' At first, I was confused... and then I got it..." I looked up at the others as they had tears in their eyes and finish the last part..."...I screamed Kagome's name and she smiled at me before she glowed bright and then the light burst the minute she got to Naraku and ripped the jewel out of his chest... I tried to look for her and then I found her on the ground and thought she was passed out so I tried to wake her... She wouldn't wake up..." _

_The gang looked at me with horror in their eyes... Sango spoke, "This can't be...no.. She's not gone! ...I won't believe it! No!" She cries and as she doesn't believe it, she walks up to me just about to slap me and that was when Kagome catches her wrist... Sango looks at Kagome with horror..."Kagome?" _

_Kagome with tears in her eyes says, "Yes Sango, it's true... I'm not alive anymore...I saved Inuyasha and I don't regret it, but don't hurt Inuyasha, its not his fault... You can see me but I can't touch you guys when I'm sad... Yes I know it is hard to believe but I'm not completely gone... Now the reason I am here now is that there is a way to bring me back but it is dangerous... but I'm here to help, but I will not be able to help in everything... Though I'm not here exactly..." _

_Kagome becomes sad again and fades a little and Miroku, still in shock, says, "Kagome... I am sorry and I understand very well but how can we help?" Kagome looks at him and responses "There is a saiyan that can help and it is said that he lives in the mountains of the green valley, where his wife and kids grow sick... They say if you can figure out how to cure his family, that he can bring back the one person that you care about, but there is only one catch to it... Only the person that has demon blood and partially human blood who loves that person enough and is willing to risk everything for that person, can take the task... Inuyasha, if you are really willing to do this then you need to be careful, I don't want to lose you or anyone else..." _

_I look at Kagome with love and desperation and I tell her, " I can't be without you Kagome, you know that... and I will do this just to get you back... I can handle this, don't worry about me." She looks at me with hope in her eyes and that's when we knew it was going to be a long night..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>_


End file.
